Anzu Izumi
|firstepisode = Fast Forward (as a mysterious voice) Goddess of Thunder (official debut) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Yumi Sugimoto (child) |label2 = Kamen Rider G7 Type-S |image2 = }} 1= |-| 2= is Goro Izumi's older sister who mysteriously disappeared several months before his birth and 27 years before the events of the story. After she was found by an elder of a ninja clan, she was gifted with the power of lightning-elemental ninja arts. About 10 years later, she was abducted by and became one of the first victims of their experiments, but managed to escape and she subsequently encounters the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe leader Shingetsu. After joining the Kamui Tribe, she took on the name and became Shingetsu's right-hand woman, and is feared by many with her moniker of the . She becomes the interim leader of the Kamui Tribe when Shingetsu sets out on a journey into to capture . Her true agenda is revealed that she has a strong hatred towards Faust and seeks eliminate everyone connected to the evil organization and uses the Kamui Tribe as a front for her revenge schemes. She later transforms with a G7 battle armor in the form of through the and Spider Sclashjelly. Appearance Rakurai is a human woman donning a black, skintight body suit, futuristic-style ninja armor. Her most distinguishing feature is her clothed mouth covering has a skull pattern. She carries a long ninja sword around her back in a similar way Shingetsu carries his large sword. Without her mask, Anzu has a long, apricot-brown colored hair at the length reaching her shoulders. The color of her hair is likely a reference to her given name. By the time of the war between Touto and Hokuto, Anzu cuts her hair into a bob, and dyed black. She later discards her skimpy shorts and jacket in favor of wearing a pink Cheongsam (Chinese dress). History Past Anzu was born in 1980, as such she is the first-born daughter of Toshihiro and Honoka Izumi. At the age of 10, she stumbled into an accident during a trip to the beach and disappeared from the sight of her parents. Her disappearance caused her parents to sink into depression while her mother was still pregnant at that time. From the day Goro was born, her disappearance was kept secret from Goro until his coming of age when he finds out his father's video diary, apologizing to him that they bear the guilt of lying to him about being the only son by keeping Anzu's mysterious disappearance a secret. Anzu was found washed ashore by a ninja clan elder, but still remembers the accident and is lost from her family. She was taught the ways of the ninja by the elder, who eventually raised her as his own. During her time being trained as a ninja, Anzu saves the young Goro from death after witnessing their car accident from a distance. 7 years later, her master was killed and is subsequently abducted by . Months after the , Anzu became one of the first victims Faust's experiments. However, she manages to escape from Faust's hideout when the government raided the hideout under the orders of . Sometime later, she encounters the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe leader Shingetsu, who was visiting the Earth in search of . Impressed by her ninja skills and superhuman abilities granted to her after she was experimented by Faust, Shingetsu offers her to join his faction. She accepts, with the intent to seek revenge against Faust. While Shingetsu focuses on his goal to get Pandora Box, Anzu, now taking up the name of Rakurai, uses the Kamui Tribe as a front to kill the people connected to Faust as an act of revenge. Personality 1= kindness was just a facade! You are not aware that Faust is sending those kinds of people taking advantage of you, as they are taking advantage of 's research to exploit that Rider System as a tool for warfare! This is why you should be careful of trusting someone just because they are kind enough to help you find the missing pieces of your lost memories, in the end you'll end up being a pawn to their plans and won't hesitate to kill you once they have no use for you!|Anzu to about Sawa Takigawa after she reveals about her part of the latter's apparent death.|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 2= are Best Match maniacs! This is kinda nostalgic when I was once a to who's also called a "Gattai" maniac. Anyways, don't answer when you do know who that is!|Anzu's demonstration of medium awareness|Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined}} |-| 3= |-| Anzu is viewed in flashbacks as a child before Goro's birth as a sweet little girl, and is sometimes spoiled, which contrasts to her brother who is responsible and a prodigal genius. Anzu's sudden disappearance lead to her parents suffering depression and keeping her disappearance a secret from Goro; that is until that their father admitted that he lied to Goro in his video message through a video diary. At first glance, Anzu, as Rakurai is incredibly arrogant, unpredictable, and a ruthless assassin, and prefers to use sneak attacks to confound her enemies; as most ninjas are supposed to do. She is a stark contrast to Taki and is the total opposite of her in every way, right down to her cockiness and lack of empathy. She barely shows any emotion due to her mouth concealed by her skull mask. At first, she was initially shown to be loyal towards Shingetsu. However, it turns out that her motivations of joining the Kamui Tribe contradicts all this, even Shingetsu knows her reasons she joined the group with a goal in mind: Anzu is driven with desire for revenge against for experimenting her; and she will do whatever it takes by eliminating the people connected to the evil organization as revenge by proxy like orchestrating the deaths of (although she faked Sawa's death by switching her with a body double to fool Sento) and at Shingetsu's hands and is willing to lie and manipulate anyone to achieve her plans (including Shingetsu himself, in which he is aware of) with little to no concern for the consequences of her actions. Despite her brunt, brutally honest, manipulative, and cold behavior, she also appears to be playful, bubbly, as well as immature and childish, as shown with her affection towards her brother. Depending on situations, she also has a flair of leaning on the 4th wall; in a similar vein with and . Anzu has an unlady-like speech pattern, even using masculine pronouns like when referring to herself. Similarly with Goro, Anzu is one of the few characters to swear and showcased offensive and crude behavior to others. Much like Goro, she was frequently shown to be foul-mouthed, repeatedly swearing in almost every chapter. Like her brother, she is very cunning and intelligent, she is also able to forge her own weapons and equipment. Similarly with Goro, Anzu is prone to do morally-questionable actions; but to unscrupulous extremes like using anyone as a means to an end, and putting innocent lives in grave danger for the sake of her revenge, much to her brother's disapproval. Even after defecting from the Kamui Tribe, Anzu still maintains the same sociopathic behavior under her Rakurai alias, especially in regards towards anyone connected to Faust. As quoted above, she even gloated to Sento's face that she felt no guilt in manipulating Shingetsu into "killing" Sawa. It is likely that Faust's experimentation done to her is the cause of her vengeful, manipulative, and sociopathic personality. However, the only person she wouldn't use as a tool for her plans is her brother, Goro; whom she genuinely cared. Anzu is revealed to be protecting him from the shadows after being trained as a kunoichi, even Goro himself is unaware of her masquerading as a Kamui Tribe ninja. It also shows that Anzu has a good reason to join the Kamui Tribe not out of revenge against Faust, but also to protect Goro. Eventually, she decided to cast aside her thoughts of revenge, choosing to redeem herself after she earns the disapproval from Sento and his friends because of her actions, and lastly her actions turned her into the same ruthless and sadistic person as Shingetsu. By the time the war for the Pandora Box broke out, Anzu also shares her brother's determination to stop the war by any means necessary. For that matter, she even decided to continue her quest to hunt down the people who are connected to Faust and Nanba Heavy Industries. Powers and Abilities *' ∞ (Infinity):' Anzu has a very immeasurable Hazard Level that surpasses , , , and . This is due to the fact that Anzu is one of the first victims of Faust's experiments in which it was overseen by at that time before the Touto government raided Faust's hideout under Gentoku Himuro's orders. Even in this Hazard Level, Anzu is also able to use either , or . **'Original Progenitor:' According to Goro and Sento, Anzu is the closest thing to a patient zero due to having a high amount of Nebula Gas administered to her. She can infect anyone with Nebula Gas with a Hazard Level ranging from 1 to 50 and higher. However, Anzu is able to fully control the Nebula Gas within her body. **' Compatibility:' Anzu is one of the few people to be unaffected by the Sclash Driver's side-effects after each transformation such as the obsession of fighting. Granted, this is due to the fact that she has indefinite amounts of Nebula Gas injected into her body at the same time her Hazard Level being immeasurable. At the same time that the G7 system negates the effects of the Driver, since the G7 suits serves as the antithesis created. *'Ninja Skills:' After she was taken by a ninja clan elder, Anzu was gifted with the skills of a shinobi. *'Delayed Reaction Attacks': Anzu was somehow trained with a fighting style that emphasizes a time-delayed effect. *'Toxigenesis:' Keeping with her Rider form's spider motif, Anzu can generate neurotoxins made from her internal Nebula Gases. She can inject these venom by striking her opponent's pressure points that can instantly kill her victims. It is stated that her poison is even more powerful than . Some of her finishers usually accompany this paired with the aforementioned time-delayed attacks. **'Neurotoxin Manipulation:' Anzu can also control the poison she injects on her victims aside from killing them. She can use to spread the venom into her enemy's body to paralyze them. Making it more similar having a tumor being implanted into the human body. *'Hazard Level Ability Restriction:' Being the creator of the Arc-Winger, and by extension, G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor. Anzu can seal certain abilities of a Smash, Build Driver, and/or Transteam Gun user when transformed as G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. **'Hazard Level Reduction:' When using G7 Icarus XYZ's Archangel Armor, Anzu gains the ability to permanently de-power anyone with a high Hazard Level upon contact by neutralizing the effects of Nebula Gas of the target's body, reducing their Hazard Levels to 0. It also applies when G7 Icarus XYZ inflicts melee damage against a Smash or anyone using a Build Driver, Sclash Driver, or Transteam Gun, etc., the target's Hazard Level is permanently reduced. **' Nullification:' According to Anzu herself, the Archangel Armor is designed to disable the Transteam System. This is paired with the armor's ability to decrease the opponent's Hazard Level upon contact, rendering the usage of the Transteam Gun useless. Weakness *'Aging decline:' It is revealed that the experiments done to Anzu by Faust caused her body to cease aging, making her look like she is physically 27 years old but she is actually 37 years old. Forms Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 167.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 89.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 62.4 t *'Kicking Power': 73. 8 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 79.2 m (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. The Type-S Armor is a modified G7 battle armor based on the prototype G7 suit integrated into the system and is designed for Anzu's personal use; similar to the G7 Icarus system is integrated into the system, which results the evolution into G7 Icarus XYZ. This form is accessed by inserting the Spider into the Sclash Driver and pumping the lever. Much like the original G7 Icarus Strike Armor, the G7 Type-S Armor is sleeker compared to the mass-produced G7 suits. G7 Type-S's has three finishers: *Sclash Driver finisher: ** : *** '|ライダーキック|Raidākikku}}: A.G.N.I. Spider Mode transforms into a spiked boot for G7 Type-S to attach her right foot to execute a variety of kicks. The robotic spider's limbs are folded together to form a spider's mandibles, when the kick lands, these mandibles pierce through the opponent before G7 Type-S disengages from A.G.N.I. Spider Mode before finishing the opponent with a second kick with her left leg. *** '|ライダーパンチ|Raidāpanchi}}: *** '|ライダースラスト|Raidā Surasuto}}: A.G.N.I. Spider Mode attaches into G7 Type-S's back, whereas its limbs act as tentacles. G7 Type-S uses these spider arms to jab the enemy repeatedly with its barbs tipped with a lethal poison that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ** : ***'Reizoko Fullbottle:' G7 Type-S freezes the ground by touching them, freezing anyone or anything except for those who are in the air. *Twin Breaker finishers: ** |アタックモード|Attaku Mōdo}}: *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly': *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S stabs the enemy with the spear of the Twin Breaker which is tipped with a lethal venom that turns it into a poisonous stinger that instantly kills the victim in just after a few seconds. ****'2 Fullbottles' ** |ビームモード|Bīmu Mōdo}}: *** : ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' *Super Denjinmaru Finishers: ** |ブレードモード|Burēdo Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful slash. ****'Fullbottle:' *****'Spider:' The Denjin Blade is surrounded by rings of lightning before G7 Type-S performs a white and pink energy slash. ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raikiri. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' *****'Spider + Spider:' G7 Type-S is surrounded by sword-like projections that resemble Super Denjinmaru and cross together upon charging for the attack. G7 Type-S then cleaves the opponent in half. When used on a Smash, not only the attack bisects them, but also the fabric of reality itself. Though, anything other than the Smash is restored afterwards. ****'2 Fullbottles:' ** |ブラスタモード|Burasutā Mōdo}}: *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of a Fullbottle or Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and fires a blast energized by lightning. ****'Fullbottle:' ****'Sclashjelly:' *** : G7 Type-S channels the energy of 2 Fullbottles or 1 Fullbottle and 1 Sclashjelly in her Super Denjinmaru and performs a powerful version of Raimeidan. ****'Fullbottle + Sclashjelly:' ****'2 Fullbottles:' G7 Type-S's insert song is "White Reflection", shared with Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Archangel Armor. - G7 Icarus XYZ= Anzu used her brother's in an attempt to kill . In order to distinguish the user of the armor, Anzu retains her personal weapons; the XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru and when transformed into this form. |-|2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.2 cm *'Rider Weight': 109.5 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 65.9 t. *'Kicking power': 82.5 t. *'Maximum jump height': 177.2 m. (one leap) *'Maximum running speed': 157 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 4.5 (3,452.71 mph, 5,556.6 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's super mode. Accessed by loading the Archangel Fullbottle into the Arc-Winger and slotting it into the Build Driver similar to the function of . In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's stats skyrockets beyond that of the individual abilities of StealthCrow and PteraDrill Armors, Build's RabbitTank Sparkling, Cross-Z, and even Night Rogue and Blood Stalk's. In addition, while in this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's familiar, Shadow Winger also evolves into Seraphi-Shadow Winger, replacing its robotic wings with four beautiful angelic wings. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ's armor and helmet are reinforced with: * : These eyes-like pattern are present in every part of the Archangel Armor from the arms, breastplate, shin-guards and foot armor. These enforce the armor's ability to neutralize the Nebula Gas of the opponent upon contact. * : The X-shaped visor that gives the user access to night vision and thermal vision to navigate in pitch-black darkness. It also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : A device installed in the helmet's horn. It serves as the jammer to the 's operating system, paired with the Stare of Michael's anti-Nebula Gas abilities, it seals all of the Transteam Gun's abilities. * : The face-like breastplate of the armor. It houses the Barachiel Visor. * : The visor-like protector for the Gabriel Tector. Much like the Raphael Goggles, it also doubles as a boomerang weapon. * : The leg armor. It boosts the momentum of G7 Icarus XYZ's jump. * : The foot armor. It allows G7 Icarus XYZ to float in midair without Seraphi-Shadow Winger's assistance. Archangel Armor's defining ability is to de-power anyone with a higher , as this armor was designed by Anzu to negate the functions of the while staying true to the G7's anti-Nebula Gas system. This was best shown in Goro's fight against , as each time G7 Icarus XYZ damages Soichi in Blood Stalk's suit, his Hazard Level starts to deteriorate from above Hazard Level 3+ to being reduced to 2.5. The second time G7 Icarus XYZ fights Stalk, Goro permanently de-powers Soichi of his Hazard Level to the point the latter being unable to use the Transteam Gun. G7 Icarus XYZ's weapon in this form is the XGMWR-05 Requiem, a modular multi-weapon rack unit that utilizes three sets of weapon attachments - a pulse laser rifle, chainsaw, and spear. When Goro first accessed this form, prior to transforming, he was painfully injected with Anzu's internal Nebula Gas in which she used as the power source for Arc-Winger. As a result, he gains a Hazard Level that surpasses that Build, Cross-Z, Night Rogue, and Blood Stalk. However, he was able to overcome the effects of the Nebula Gas, thus granting him a Hazard Level of 50. This is due to the fact that Goro is experienced with the G7 armor's operating system along with the suit being equipped with anti-Nebula Gas filtration nodes. This form has two finishers: *Build Driver finisher: ** '|ラグナフィニッシュ|Raguna Finisshu}}: G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the air, with Seraphi-Shadow Winger attaching into his back. Then, he dives down to the foe and performs a series of kicks before finishing the opponent with a knee strike into the head. *XGMWR-05 Requiem finishers: **XGMWR-05+XAR-06 Warhammer: *** '|風魔爆竜砲|Fūma Bakuryū-hō|extra = lit., "Wind Demon Exploding Dragon Cannon"}}: **XGMWR-05+XAS-07 Kagekiri: *** '|フライデーザサーティーン|Furaidē Za Sātīn}}: After inputting 2-1-7 into the Requiem and pressing Enter, G7 Icarus XYZ slashes the opponent using the Kagekiri Chainsaw attachment. }} }} Equipment Devices * - Transformation belt * - Transformation trinket * - Auxiliary trinkets * - G7 Type-S's personal smartphone that can transform into the Machine Builder. Created by reverse-engineering Build's original one. Arsenal *XGN-009 Super Denjinmaru - G7 Type-S's primary weapon upgraded from her original Denjinmaru ninja sword. * - Default sidearm as with fellow and . Vehicles * - Rider Machine shared with Build and Cross-Z. Family *Toshihiro Izumi - Father *Honoka Izumi - Mother *Goro Izumi - Brother, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (XYZ) *Takagi Izumi - Grandfather Relationships *Family **Goro Izumi: Her little brother. Goro is the only person that Anzu deeply cares about, and protects him from the shadows until his coming of age. At first, Goro sees her as an enemy due to her hiding her identity as a ninja of the Kamui Tribe. That is, she reveals herself to him during the siege of the Touto Institute by Faust. Both brother and sister are at odds with each other due to the fact that Goro disapproves her desire for revenge against Faust. Because of her familial love towards Goro, she could not bring herself to use him as a pawn for her goals. *Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe **Shingetsu: Anzu first met Shingetsu during his first visit to Earth in search of Pandora Box. She accepts his offer to become his right-hand. While Shingetsu journeys in Touto to find Pandora Box, Anzu uses the Kamui Tribe as a front to eliminate the people who are linked to Faust. Shingetsu is even aware that Anzu uses him as a means to an end to bring Faust down to its knees, yet he doesn't harbor any ill will for her actions and gleefully grants her wish. *Space Explorers **Samus Aran **Mitsuzane Kureshima **Mayu Inamori **Makoto Fukami **Alain *CR ** ** ** *Enemies ** *** : Although she hasn't met him in person. Due to him being the leader of Faust and his identity of Night Rogue, Gentoku is one of Anzu's potential targets that she intends to eliminate. She even revealed to her brother, Sento, and Banjou that she orchestrated Gentoku's inevitable death. * ** : Anzu is somewhat hostile towards Sento, this is due to the fact that she engineered Sawa's apparent death. Even though she reveals that Sawa is still alive, Anzu continues to look down on Sento with disdain. This has become apparent after she and her brother find out his identity being . When she begins to notice Goro attempting to kill Sento after the revelation of his true identity in revenge for experimenting on her sister, Anzu decided to intervene and reminded Goro that if he kills Sento, he would end up in the same path Anzu was. ** : *Others **Taki **Natsu * ** *** : Both Anzu Izumi and Miu Sutou are identical by appearance, but their personalities contradict towards one another. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Anzu Izumi is portrayed by , best known for her role as in , which she reprises in the crossover series in a team-up episode alongside as , who happens to voice Tanu-chan in the series. As Kamen Rider G7 Type-S, her suit actor is |五味 涼子|Gomi Ryōko}}. Exclusively to this story, this is second time where Yumi Sugimoto plays a sibling in tokusatsu, with the first being Miu Sutou. Ironically, she is portrayed as the older sister of the protagonist who is not aware of her familial relationship towards him. To emphasize this even further, Yumi Sugimoto is currently 28 years old (while her character in this story is 37 years old, though she is physically 27 due to Anzu being experimented by Faust halted her body from aging), whereas Taishi Nakagawa (the actor for Goro Izumi) is 19, despite his character being 27 years old. Much like her brother Goro having earned comparisons to from , the closest thing for Anzu would be none other than . Etymology Her given name translates as "apricot", referencing her former hair color. While her alias of Rakurai the same as Japanese name of the Pokémon Electrike. Coincidentally, both are associated with lightning. Electrike is an Electric-type Pokémon, while Rakurai is efficient with lightning-elemental ninja arts. Her alias of Shirahane translates to "white wings", sharing the main Hokuto Three Crows' color theme with Akaba (赤羽 lit., "red wings"), Kiba (黄羽 lit. "yellow wings") and Aoba (青羽 lit., "blue wings"), as well her brother's alias of Kuroba (黒羽 lit., black wings), hence his rider form being white. Incidentally, her alias also translates to . Of note, Anzu is the only "member" of the whose pseudonym doesn't end with "-ba". Notes *Being a mysterious villain who is a blood relative to the protagonist makes her similar to /Shadow Moon. **In reality, her true personality mirrors that of . Both are masked individuals who hid their true identities and are driven with revenge against in their respective series: ***They manipulated certain villains to do their dirty work, only to backfire ending with disastrous results. Shroud gave the Weather Memory to in hopes of killing her husband, , only for Isaka to go completely insane and started murdering a lot of people, among those is 's family. Anzu manipulates Shingetsu (and the Kamui Tribe by extension) into starting their Execution Game in Touto; among of their victims is 's father, . Anzu realizes the mistake of her actions when Shingetsu kills Gentoku after he is exposed as Night Rogue. ***Also they are blood relatives to the protagonists - Shroud (Fumine Sonozaki) is the mother of (Raito Sonozaki), while Anzu is the older sister of Goro Izumi. ***Both of their actions are morally wrong, they eventually decided to cast away their thoughts of vengeance. However, Anzu decided to atone for her mistakes. **Due to her sibling connection with Goro, she is as Goro is to . Unlike Mitsuzane, however, Anzu is the older sister. Ironically, she shares a lot in common with Takatora: being a white Kamen Rider who is also a blood relative to one of the main characters. **In addition, she is also similar to as both are biological siblings to the main hero, in which they are unaware of them in different circumstances. Hiyori was born from the Native Worm that took form of Tendou's mother and is the Sisyra Worm. Anzu disappeared in an accident in the beach months before Goro was born; she is also a victim of Faust's experiments, and joined with the Kamui Tribe to protect her brother from the shadows. **Anzu starting out as one of the villains before turning to the side of good and subsequently becoming a Kamen Rider brings to mind . Unlike, Chase however, Anzu is actually revealed to be good all along. While Chase started out as a hero before being brainwashed by the villains until his memories resurfaced before returning as a Rider. *G7 Type-S is the first white-colored Kamen Rider related to one of the main characters since . And she is the first white Rider who is related to the main protagonist. **Anzu is also the first white Kamen Rider to be already in the side of the heroes since . **Anzu is the first female white-colored Kamen Rider since as Kamen Rider Kiva-la. *G7 Type-S's spider motif, along with 's bat motif and 's cobra motif, are part of the recurring bat/cobra/spider trio in the Kamen Rider franchise, a tribute to the monsters as well as the to be upgraded. **Unlike Rogue and Stalk, G7 Type-S being a full-fledge Kamen Rider with a spider motif brings to mind , the Rider who is based on Spider Man. Interestingly, G7 Type-S is the first spider-themed Kamen Rider since Leangle himself. Category:Characters Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe Category:Antivillains Category:Relatives Category:Evil turns good Category:Allies Category:Kamen Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Hokuto Three Crows Category:Female Riders